


Hunting Accidents

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It’s hunting season and Mr. Evans is in the mood for venison. Unfortunately for Lily she is drug along with him for the ride… and a wild ride it is when something that isn’t a deer is shot. But during the confusion a new feeling sprouts up from inside her… and in the new year things will be better, this ...





	Hunting Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

“Come on button up up up! Its hunting season!”� called Mr. Evans taking the covers off of his youngest daughter's body. Her Irish red hair had been fanned out across her pillows as she slept, and her body limp and stiff from the nights rest. She curled up taking her knees in to her arm stressing to stay warm and put the pillow over her head.

“Lily, get out of bed now! We’re already late we were suppose to get on the road by four and right now its four fort-five!”� Her father called to her in his loud booming voice that he only used when it was needed.

“Urg…falbba me jig”� Lily groaned from under her pillow. 

"What was that button?" Her father asked not understanding her mumbled words muffled by her pillow. But when she said nothing in return she could practically feel her father shrug and walk around the room, his heavy feet sending vibration through the floor.

Mr. Evans was not a heavy man, nor was he lean and strong. He had the typical balding red hair that he always covered with some sort of hat. "To keep the light out of my eyes" he had said. From the pictures Lily had seen he had been a strong young man, with broad shoulders and muscular arms but as the Americans say "recently gone to seed" or "past his prime." He had a small gut, one from drinking beer and eating fatty foods during the sporting games that he usually watched. He had dull blue eyes that were like stone when he was angered and his face and arms covered in freckles. He usually wore some work jeans and a button up t-shirt with its sleeves rolled. He was a contractor for a company call Bentley's buildings and a hard worker at that. Usually he would spend extra hours perfecting his building of taking some one else's shift. He spent little time at home but was a family man none the less, Sundays were reserved for family time and the rest of the week every one was out.

As the image of her father faded out of her mind she listened for a minute to make sure that her father had left the room before pulling the covers back on and closing her eyes, falling back asleep…

‘Just five more minutes then I’ll get up’ she thought in her head. But as always things don’t turn out as they are planned. Never. At least never for her.

“Lily Marie Evans!”� A mans voice yelled; Lily sat straight up in her bed squinting against the light shining in through her window. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light she was able to make out the tall heavy figure of her father leaning over her bed glaring at her.

“Huh…”� She whispered her voice hoarse from the sleep that was obscuring her body.

“I told you to get up an hour ago! You have ten minutes to get dressed and out the door.”�

“But… what?”� Lily said still not registering what he was saying; she had been startled by the sudden loud voice that had echoed through her ears.

“NOW!”� yelled her father sternly.

Lily knew that now was not a time to argue with her father, so reluctantly she got out of bed, she then stumbled on to the floor and over to her closet. Her father left the room, to get breakfast for them to eat in the truck and to pack their lunches leaving Lily to wake up.

She rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes and looked into the closet; picking out clothes for hunting was simple really, just old jeans and a tank top along with a forest green sweatshirt. Her father, every season hunting was bound to roll around, would wake her at the crack of dawn just to get her out in to the forest to watch him shoot at some poor animal.

She had been doing this since the young age of ten, and from now that means that she had been hunting for six years though never killed or even shot at an animal. In fact seeing the many, birds, elk, deer, and fox die she developed a taste preference for green and pasta, not meat, but on occasion she would have a hamburger, some ribs or steak.

Putting on her Jeans and tank top lily looked to the clock, 5:53 it said. She groaned. Hunting was the most boring thing that her father had made her do in all her life, she hated all of it from the moment he always came in to her room at dawn to wake her, to the long drives home after dusk.

Lily finished getting dressed and started to walk down the stairs to the kitchen, her home was decorated in a country decor but it was meant to be home, not a place to impress people, just, home. She reached the kitchen and there sitting at the table was her father.

“Good Lily you’re here, grab some toast and get in the truck we are already late.”� Her father said seemingly calm from all the yelling he had done just moments ago

Lily did as she was told, walking out in to the cool morning air that nipped at her skin. I was going to get warm today, yes very warm Lily could tell by the temperature for that time of morning. The sun only peaking up over the trees in the distance. She opened her fathers silver truck door; the smell of cigarette smoke filled her nose as she sat in the passenger seat. 

Her mind as if moving in slow motion, remembered what she was missing for the day; a book. Quickly opening the door to the truck she dashed out and back in to the house passing her father on the stairs and into her room. Stopping to take a good look around for where she had last placed her book, Lily found it over on the floor beside her bed. Once Lily had returned to her seat in the truck her father started it, turned on the country songs and pulled out of the drive way. On the road, the sun still rising over the peaks of the mountains and the country music on the radio being sang loud and out of key by her father; oh how she hated country music.

The car drive would be long, this Lily knew, was the most boring part of the dreaded trip. So she began to read, ignoring the awful smell of cigarette smoke and the horrible country music she entered her own world. The once that only a book can bring you in to.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Lily, we’re here.”� Said Lily’s father

She looked up from her book and out at her surroundings, they were on a dirt road and the passing trees were thick and conifers, their leaves blocking out the sunlight that shone far above the trees, and only letting little two or three inches grace the cool ground whit its presence. It gave the ground a spotted and camouflaged look. She sighed, the day had truly begun, and it now was ten in the morning se thought looking at the small watch she wore around her small wrist.

“Now Lily, over just ahead there is a field, I suppose that we could set up in the trees and eat, and then we’ll start the hunting.”� Her father exclaimed pointing to a place overlooking some one hundred feet of open grass that lightly blew in the late autumn wind.

“Alright.”� Lily said but still she didn’t show the slightest interest in the subject.

Her father pulled the truck aside of the road and took out the keys placing them in his pocket. Lily stepped down from her seat and walked around to the truck bed to help her father unload his equipment. After walking through the forest for a few minutes they came to the clearing that her father had said there would be. 

“Over there Lily would be a fine place to set every thing up.”� He said pointing to a spot some ten feet away where a tree had fallen and moss grew over its rotting bark. Lily took the chairs that she held over to the fallen log and set them up near it. She climbed up over the fallen tree and found a spot over looking the grassy meadow that her father said they would be hunting in.

He walked over to her and placed a hat on her head. Lilly scowled. She hated this hat. It was bright orange "So some one doesn’t mistake her as an animal" her father would say. And each time she took it off he would yell. So she had learned just to keep it on.

“Lily here is your lunch; I suggest that you eat it. Your gun I have placed it right here against the tree.”� her father said handing her a brown paper bag, and pointing to where the large rifle stood leaning against the tree. She nodded and took her lunch opening the bag to look inside.

Chex mix, an orange and, a jelly sandwich the bag contained, she started to eat while reading her book.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The hours were passing quickly, her father remained still kneeing there in the high field grass. Long after finishing her book Lily laid down in the open grass basking in the sun. She rolled on to her stomach and began weaving the grass and flowers into jewelry just like she used to do all those years ago. Lying there in the sun made her feel relaxed, the warm sun heating her skin slowly her eyes drifted closed and slumber crept in to her head. 

_back at Hogwarts Lily sat at her window seat bench in her personal dorm, the moon was full and its blue light blanketed the grounds with an eerie glow. Fog was slowly sneaking in over the surface of the lake engulfing the shore line and reaching for the forest._

_The night seemed still, so very still, may be too still…_

_But it wasn’t, no there was movement far below the window from where she sat, the grass was moving it was being pressed down like something was moving above the earth. Suddenly as if appearing out of thin air three bodies appeared, one tall and lengthy with messy black hair and glasses that reflected in the moon light, an other with long black hair that fell elegantly around his face, and the last short and chubby with beady eyes._

_The boys seemed familiar to Lily but their faces she could not place, the last boy who was short and chubby, his body started to change its form in to one of those resembling a large rodent. Lily watched in aw as the second boy’s body did the same but changed in to a large bear like black dog that walked off towards the forest._

_It stopped at the edge of the forest and looked back to the first boy; he waved at the dog and looked back up in to the sky. Slowly lily watched as the boy looked up in to the cool night sky, his head turned to the castle and what Lily thought looked right at her. She shrunk back in the shadows hoping that he hadn't noticed her. He stared at her window for a moment before he looked once again towards the dark forest._

_“James.”� Lily heard herself sigh as he turned away, she watched his fixedly as if he were the last thing in the world and that things would come crashing down if she did not look at him, as if he were the most important thing on existence at that exact moment._

_She watched as his body began to crouch over and antlers sprouted from his head, his arms began to change in to legs and black messy hair soon turned a caramel that was smooth and sleek. Where James’ body had just stood now standing proud was a beautiful stag. With in a blink Lily started to understand what she had just seen take place but…_

Lily awoke to the sound of barking off in the distance, she looked to find her father but he was no where to be seen.

“Damn.”� Lily said under her breath careful not to make a sound louder then she needed to. That dream had not been new to her, she had had it every night for the past week but each time she awoke before it was finished. She didn’t know what it meant but like all people it was one of those dreams that you just couldn’t get your mind off of. At night it played in her head and in the morning and day it haunted the back of her thoughts.

“Sorry about that Lily, I had to use the bush.”� Her father said emerging from the trees, he laughed at his own joke while Lily rolled her eyes and once again began to pick grass from the ground and started to make jewelry. It was starting to reach about mid day, telling by her watch and the sun so high in the blue sky. Lily was laying on her back staring up watching the clouds meander in the sky, she would try and discover what they looked like. The one to the far right was a clown with big hair, and the one closest to the sun was an elephant then straight above her head was a hammer and nail…

Her father had fallen asleep leaning against a tree trunk, leaving her almost alone in the forest occasionally there would be a deer or a rabbit that would run across the meadow. But other then the animals and her father she was completely alone… Alone with her thoughts.

‘ Dreams. Dreams were nothing; they were figments of the imagination, wants if you would like to call it. But nothing more.’ Lily keeps saying to herself in her head. But always that one dream came back in to her thoughts. Some how even when she was telling herself all these things the feeling that it meant something always returned.

There was a snap of a twig not to far off that startled Lily making her sit up from her spot in the ground and look around. Her father had woken up to it too; he bent down on to his knees and aimed his gun in the direction of the noise. But what happened next was far off from what Lily expected to happen…

A large black dog pranced out of the trees and in to the open meadow. Lily looked at it for a moment as if seeing something that she could not place, some how that dog was …. Familiar. 

But then what really caught Lily’s eye is the animal that emerged from the trees right after it. A beautiful stag, one like no other, I walked beside the dog and looked around. Lily stood up from her place on the ground and the stag looked in to her eyes.

It just stood there looking right at her as if she were the only thing that existed, just as she had to the stag in her dream. After taking in the animal's full body she looked at its face. Its eyes even though they looked right at her she looked deep in to them. They seemed so different from all the other deer’s eyes instead of the usual back theses was a wonderful hazel color, a color that Lily had only seen once before, in only one persons eyes…

”�Now hold still you little bugger…”� She heard her father say through clenched teeth. The stag turned to look right at her father, but didn’t move. She could see the stag's eyes grow as if analyzing the situation, and in fright.

In Lily’s mind she saw an image from her dream, when James turned in to a stag…

“No daddy stop!”� She yelled but only to late….

The gun fired. The stag dropped to the ground and all was still. Lily stood there shocked her mind still not registering what had just happened, Her father kneeling in the dirt looking at her a confused expression painted across his face, and the black dog stood by the fallen stag just looking at it horror apparent in its face…

Lily dashed forward to the Stag.

‘please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead…‘ kept running through her thoughts as she dashed in to the open field, not even hearing her fathers calls from the trees.

‘Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead…’

Once Lily reached the two animals she noticed that one no longer was an animal, the large black dog had turned into a boy names Sirius Black, a boy that Lily knew oh to well.

He was sitting on the ground petting the stags head whispering to him self Lily could scarcely make out the words “ wake up, come on prongs its ok just get up, James please get up.”� 

Lily sat down next to him, her eyes swept across the animal's body, but something was different about it this time instead of hooves where stags feet would be there were human feet and hands. Lily watched in aw as the stags body turned in to a human once again, but not just any human; James Potter.

His jeans were dirty scattered with dirt and dust from running and playing in the forest, his white t-shirt dirty also, but high up on his right shoulder was a large red spot where the built had hit him.

Lily’s father appeared behind her and gasped. “I thought… Stag… Boy?”� He stammered.

“Daddy goes get the first aid kit!”� Lily yelled. At this her father dashed to the camp sight to find the keys he had put in his jacket pocket. Lily leaned over the top of James once her father had left and put her ear close to his mouth. She listened. But she heard no light wispy sounds of some one breathing.

“Evans?”� Sirius asked, Lily could hear the worry that engulfed his voice.

Lily remained quiet, She felt the hot prickle of tears stinging her eyes. ‘No, things would be ok, They would be fine… They have to be…’ she told herself.

James’ head moved from the place on her lap where she had just placed it. His eyes fluttered half way open, only enough to see them and he smiled. James Potter on the brink of dieing smiled, it was so like him. Lily felt a tear run down her cheek.

“Ouch.”� he whispered his voice hoarse and weak, but after a pause he added. "That hat looks ridiculous on you."

“James your going to be ok, I promise, hold out your going to be fine. Just hold out…”� Sirius whispered. James nodded and closed his eyes once more resting until a time that he would be needed, but coincidently he drifted in to a painful sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily cried all the way to the nearest hospital, she didn’t know why but she did. Sirius and her father sat in silence. James’ head on her lap moved just in the slightest, Lily pushed her sweat shirt hard on his wound. Doing what her father said to do, pressure was the best way to keep the blood in the body. But at this point Lily was so concerned about that her sweat shirt was almost all wet with his blood she didn’t know if james would even make it to the hospital. A dire situation it was.

Sirius Just watched, his eyes were blank and hollow as if he were in a different place. James moaned. Lily Shivered and Sirius clenched his jaw.

Once the arrived at the hospital Lily’s father ran in to get a doctor, when the people came with a stretcher Lily, Sirius and Lily’s father fallowed them in all keeping their watchful and worried eyes on James. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later James’ parents arrived and had him transferred to St. Mongo’s, Lily’s father had to go home and tell her mother about the day and where she was, but Lily and Sirius stayed.

Sitting in the hall outside James’ room Lily keep her knees hugged tight to her chest and her head rested on top of them with silent tears streaming down her face. Sirius sat in the chair across from her doing nothing but staring into the wall above her head.

A healer exited James’ room he looked at Lily and shook his head turning to walk away. Lily stood and reached out for his shoulder.

“is… Is he going to be …al…al… ok?”� She stammered with tears over flowing in her eyes.

“that I don’t know.”� The healer said with a somber look to his face. "at the moment" he added in a voice of fake reassurance. The healer walked off and Lily sunk back on to the floor, once more tears spilling uncontrollably from her eyes.

‘That’s it.’ Lily thought to herself . ‘its over, James is going to die, I could have saved him, I could have kept him alive. But I wasn’t smart enough, I wasn’t fast enough, I wasn’t good enough. All those years of arguments, rejections, pranks, hexes, wasted away for him and myself, we could have been friends maybe more, I wanted more… I think I wanted more… I know that I did. Yes, I wanted more.’

Mrs. Potter came out of the room fallowed by her husband, they gave a sympathetic look to Lily and walked over so Sirius and whispered in to his ear, He nodded and walked over to Lily where he helped her up and walked in to James’ room. He was laying on the bed asleep with bandage tape around his chest and shoulder, Lily couldn’t look. Sirius lead her over to the chair and made her sit taking the last chair for him self. Thought she hadn’t heard him talk through the entire ordeal she heard him now.

“If you cry, I’ll make things worse then they already appear.”� his voice strong and smooth but you could tell that he was trying not to show emotion, but it didn’t work not in the least. He shook his head so that his long black hair covered his eyes.

“I could have helped him…”� Lily began to say. But trailed off because she realized that she had nothing to say.

“That’s the thing, no you couldn’t have and nether could I.”� He seemed to hardly believe himself.

“Not I could have! I just wasn’t smart enough, or fast enough or even good enough at all!”� Lily said tears spilling from her eyes and running down her face as she tried to wipe them away. Sirius just looked at her, you might say that he felt that things that she was going to say didn’t need a response and they didn’t, all that she needed to do was just get it all out.

“That’s why things were never real between us, fights just to talk to the other one, and pranks to start the fights. that’s all our relationship ever was, based on lies.”� Sirius said nothing, but he knew it to be true and had much to say on the subject.

“I like the way he laughs, I like the way he talks, I like the way that his eyes sparkle when he’s in trouble, I like the way he can make an awkward silence in to a friendly and comfortable one, I like how good he is at Qudditch, I like how he ruffles his hair… I know that I like him. I knew. And I did nothing…”�

Lily slapped her hand over her mouth at that exact second, Sirius raised his eye brow at her but then looked to James how he hadn’t moved since they entered. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days passed slowly for every one, James was meant to go in to surgery that day because the built hit his muscle and was trapped with in two nerves. Every once was anxious, they were never told if his condition was stable or not but here they sat in the waiting room silent and left to their thoughts.

Sirius and lily hadn't gone home at all, they stayed there when the potters couldn’t and they stayed there when they could. Never leaving jame's side. Lily had stopped crying but spoke little, The potters had asked her and Sirius what had happened. Sirius had told them the truth but left out small the part about that they were animegni. He talked little to Lily and mostly to the Potters. But every once and a while he would give them all encouraging words. Though Lily knew that he didn’t really believe them himself.

Lily came to find out that the potters own a house far back in those woods, though the land that they had been hunting on wasn’t the Potters land they were only a mile off. Lily apologized many, many for the accident and when her mother or father would come in to bring her new clothing or money to get something to eat they would ask of James's condition and offer their apologies. By now James has been in surgery for four hours, Lily had taken a brake to go get the Potters and Sirius some coffee.

Her heart race as the feeling that something bad would happen to James if she was gone to long. There was a coffee machine in the corner of lunching area. She placed her money in to the money slot, the machine accepted the coins and pored her a cup. She did it again un till she had enough for the potters and Sirius then Lily placed all the cups of coffee and some packets of sugar on a tray and brought them back to her other three companions. They gratefully took them from her, and a worried silence settled over the room each of their faces scrunched and their minds wandered to their thoughts again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Some hours later, a healer came out of the room that they were operating on James in and slowly took her face mask off. Her White blond hair tightly pulled back in to a bun, on that rather resembled one of her professors and her gray eyes sunken from the many hours of hard work. Lily noticed that her sleeves were stained red from James blood, she wondered if any one else noticed. Then the healer took a deep breath, Lily's heart seemed to jump to her throat. She waited with an anxiety that might have gave her a heart attack.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Black and, Miss. Evans, You son and friend is going to be alright, we successfully have taken the obstruction out of his body. Though he will have a scar there for the rest of his life, and his left shoulder may have limits to its strength and ability to contain pain there is nothing that will stop him from doing his daily tasks." The healer said pausing to let it sink in to the four worried people.

She then continued after taking another see breath and running her hand over her tightly pulled bun. "He will wake in what we estimate to be less then an hour and that once he does you may go in and see him. We ask you to only lightly touch his left arm and shoulder, no sudden movements or embraces." She said eyeing Lily. The healer then excused herself, turned and walked back in to the room. 

Lily felt herself let out a small breath, and heard to others as well. A small smile passed Sirius's face as he said "See I told you. You all must learn that I Sirius am always right about these things." He then stood. "Now that they is over I think I'm ready for some of that jello that that old guy was talking about.

'if that jello is anything like muggle hospital jello, Sirius is in for a nasty surprise.' lily thought to herself as she watched him strut away. For a few moments she stared at the place where Sirius' feet had just been. After a minute or two her face was shadowed by some ones body. Lily turned to see it was Mr. and Mrs. Potter standing before her.

"You know that you didn’t have to stay here Mrs. Evans?" Mr. Potter said. He looked a lot like james, He has messy raven black hair and wore glasses that cover his blue eyes. He was tall and lengthy, hiding some of his muscle under a collared shirt and dress pants. Lily guessed his age to be about thirty-nine or forty. And Mrs. Potter to his right, was short and skinny with little to no curves, but she looked to be strong and sturdy on her feet. She had curly brown hair and large hazel eyes, the same as James, with a mixture of gold, green, blue and surprisingly some purple. She wore a blue dress shirt and a knee length skirt fir for work at the Ministry.

"Yes Mr. Potter, but-" Lily didn’t get to finish her sentence because Mr. potter held up his hand and lily fell silent. He seemed to be like a man when he wanted something done or needed silence and to talk. You did it. So Lily did.

"Now, Miss Evans, On behalf of Mrs. Potter and myself." He indicated to his wife with his hand. "We would greatly like to thank you. For your company. We have decided that you care deeply for james, and are as beautiful as he always said that you were." At this lily Blushed and looked down.

"We would like you to know that you are always welcome in the potter home and that, we know that you would never do anything to hurt our son in any way. But please be gentle with him." Mr. Potter finished just as another healer came out of james room. One what looked to be about sixty with her wrinkled face and thin gray hair that was clipped back by a large red bow and bobby-pins.

"You may com and see him now, he is awake, Two at a time please." Then she disappeared around the corner.

"if you will excuse us" Mrs. Potter said, she put her arm around her husbands waist and escorted him to the room. Lily nodded her head and got up to find Sirius, but there was no need for he was already strutting toward her.

"the jello is not was I thought it would be." He said with a grimace on his face, his expression made lily chuckle for the first time since the accident. Sirius suggested that they play a game while they wait, Lily taught him how to play tick-take-toe. In to their fifth game Mr. and Mrs. Potter came out smiling and told them that they could go in and see him now for as long as they wanted.

Sirius hurriedly stood and pulled Lily to her feet, he then practically drug her to the room door where he let her go and entered slowly and composed. Lily took a deep breath and looked back at the Potters retreating backs. As if sensing some one was watching them Mrs. Potter Turned her head and looked at Lily's eyes. She then gave a small smile and a wink, then Mrs. Potter turned and exited the hospital. Lily entered James' room.

Upon her entrance she noticed that the Room was painted a dull gray-blue and that in the center of the room a curtain was drawn Lily suspected that that was where Sirius had gone too. Lily took a deep breath. When doing so she heard some hushed whispers coming from the curtain. 

"you know that she is here right?" Sirius's voice said.

"By here you mean?" said a rough, scratchy voice that she guess to be James.

"I mean she hasn’t left, it was three days ago that you were shot."

"She has been here that long?"

"Yeah, prongs I'm sure that she cares for you, as more then she has let on."

"pad foot, didn’t we decide that I wasn’t going to go after her this year?"

"Yeah but that doesn’t matter now, she was crying."

"About what?"

"About you. Duh."

"Oh."

"you know what I thought the moment I saw her?"

"What?"

"How beautiful she looked in her old jeans and that tank top. I remember that her hair was down and some sort of flower necklaces was around her neck, Her red curls were slightly moving in the summer breeze of that day. And her eyes, geese her eyes, they looked deep in thought, and for once she was looking at me. At me pad foot, at me."

"Oh."

"It all came back to me, all of it, all the night that I couldn’t sleep because of her and all the times that I wanted to be better, like her, I thought that I was over it. But now I love her just as much and more as before. Maybe more."

Lily could feel a warm tear running down her cheek. From somewhere inside her she told herself that she should wait for Sirius and James to finish talking before She entered. So slowly she backed out of the room and back in to her seat in the hall.

Lily didn’t know how long she had been out there for she had fallen asleep in her chair, Her thoughts had revolved around James raspy voice saying "But now I love her just as much and more as before. Maybe more." But soon she was being shaken awake by some one with really cold hands. Lily opened her eyes to see Sirius standing over her.

"You cant go in there now, he's sleeping, but when he wakes you can. I'm going to stay the night, would you like to too?"

Lily was still groggy, se looked at her watch and noted that it was 10:04, Lily nodded and place her head on her hand and fell back asleep.

Lily awoke to a strange noise, it was a squeaking of some sort. She rubbed her eyes and saw that it was a young nurse pushing a cart filled of new linens. As she walked the young nurse seemed to be half asleep, or maybe she didn’t notice that the wheels on the cart were squeaking. But she keep walking, passing Lily and the sleeping form of Sirius.

Lily looked at her watch, it read 1:18, She was tempted to go back to sleep but then a rustling noise from James room caught her ear. She noticed that the door had been left open. Instead of sleep she decided that she better get a look at James before she chickened out in the morning, like she thought she would.

So slowly she entered the room, lightly closing the door from behind her, and with a click it closed. Lily then tip toed her way to the curtain which James bed would be behind, she drew back the curtain and saw his sleeping form. He was on his back with the covers down below his waist his upper body was naked sev a few dressings for his wound with blood speckles forming on to it. His glasses were on the table next to his bed and his messy black hair looked even messier then normal but hanging in his face like it normally did. He emitted small breaths, and with them his chest rose and fell.

Lily looked around and found a small stool, she went to pick it up and place it by his bed. Once doing so she sat herself on it and lightly picked up James' hand that happened to be his left. She rubbed her thumb over the back and held it in her palm. Soon she again was hauled asleep by his breathing, she placed her head against the side of the bed, it made a nice pillow. And then drifted in to sleep.

Seeming like moments later Lily awoke to some one saying her name, and rocking her lightly. She opened her eyes to see james looking at her.

"hey," he said meekly.

"hi…" when she did this lily stood and stretched her back. There was a silence

"why did you stay here?" James asked in a timid voice.

"I wanted to make sure that you were going to be ok." Lily replied flatly. She twisted a piece of her red hair and looked at the floor as she answered.

"Why where you crying?"

"I didn’t know what was going to happen. I wanted thought that it was my fault…" Lily said still keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.

James reached over with his hand and turned her face towards him so she was looking at him. Tears started to sprout in her eyes. But he didn’t let her turn away, and for some reason she didn’t want to.

"Why were you so worried?" He asked, knowing that it would be the final question that he asked. Tears spilled from Lily's green eyes but she didn’t sob. That was until she looked right in to his pleading eyes, then she couldn’t bear it any more. She pulled her face away and placed it in to her hands keeping it hidden as she cried. It went on like that for several minutes Lily heard a ruffling of sheets and felt herself being lifter gently.

She opened her eyes and found that she was lying in the same bed with James; he was holding her tight making soft shushing sounds. She noted that they fit perfectly and a warm feeling sprouted in her stomach. It seemed to her that this was the way that things should be, happy, here, safe and with James. Lily drifted to sleep there with James, and they both knew that some morning and the new school year at Hogwarts things were going to be different. Different for the better.

 

 

 

 

not my fav, but how did you like it??? R/R please


End file.
